Lavender Town's Urban Legend?
by MarkScyther
Summary: As Red crosses the town well known to everyone as the town where Pokemon trainers seem to disappear, he stumbles across a lady and her child to find out more about this suppose to be haunted and dangerous town. Soon as he is sent on his way, what happened to the lady that promised him to see him? One-Shot. I do not own Pokemon.


**Hello everyone, thank you for taking a chance to read my very first Pokemon fanfic. Read, Review, Enjoy.**

* * *

**Xxxxxxxx**

They told me that the rain are their forgotten tears. Harsh winds that could knock trees over are the anger of their untreated pain. I tried asking a few residents as to why they continue to live in this haunted town, but they all gave the same answer over and over again. ... It's to give "Them" comfort. Now I ask you; who or what are they, and why do they need comfort?" I asked the woman who sat across from me. Wanting to conquer my fears and become a Pokémon master, I took it upon myself to go on this journey. Especially if it meant that I would have to come across this dangerous town.

Tucking some of her brunette hair behind her war, she began to talk. "They're the deceased Pokémon's; and this very town holds the largest Pokemon cemetery. I came here to this town with my father when I was just a little girl. He had a high-paying job working at the cemetery. It was his job to keep watch over night while my mom watched me at home. As days go by; when he would return back home, he slowly began to change. He would jump at the slightest things. From hearing one of us close a door to me simply saying hello. I was too young to know what was wrong with father till my mother finally told me at the age of fourteen." She then pulled up a photo-book from her lap and lied it on the table. "My mom showed me this book as she began to tell me how father must have done something to anger them. ... Or should I say , `One' of them in particular." Opening the book, she flipped through pages till she stopped near the end with a picture of a man standing near a cemetery opening.

I ought to be a fool to not notice the large black figure in the background where the man was standing. Just looking at it made me feel like I was staring right at it. Seeing how much the man looked like the woman before me, I'm going to assume that this is her father.

"Wh-What's this thing behind your dad?" I asked her quietly as I saw her child run past us. "Is this the thing your dad angered?" I tried asking again, but this time she slowly nodded her head.

We both waited for a moment till her son ran back to his room and closed the door. It was then that she pointed towards the figure and closed her eyes. "This Pokémon spirit is what my mother compared to as a demon. Something about this one is filled with so much sorrow, so much anger, and so much misery. Because of this, it torments those who come across its grave; though my father didn't and yet it drove him to madness. Enough of it to cause him to commit a gruesome suicide. ...Well, that was what my mom told me." Her lips began to quiver slightly as she quickly wiped away a forming tear.

Pulling a napkin out of my pocket, I gave it to her. "I'm sorry for your lost." I placed my hand upon hers and began to rub it gently. "You should take your son and get away from here. I doubt you want him to experience anything like this." Her hazel eyes stared straight into my eyes once I said that.

Giving my back my napkin, her eyes averted from mine.

"I've wanted to leave this town myself since I was a little girl. I can't have Riyu be raised in this damned town like I was ; ... so that's why I'm planning on leaving with him in three days." From a frown it turned into a small smile. "Just like how we're about to go on a journey, I know you have to continue you yours as well. The safest way to exit this town onto the next is to go north. That way completely avoids the cemetery,- ... I'm sorry, I don't think I've got your name." We both stood up as I checked the time.

Shaking her hand I told her, "Just call me Red." She smiled once more as I told her my nickname. "Thank you for giving me the information. Who knew what would happen to me if I didn't come to you for help-" I paused from speaking once I saw her son peek around the corner at me. It was then that I pulled a poke-ball out of my pouch. " Hey, kid. I want you to take this." I then tossed him the poke-ball. He caught it without a struggle and stared at it. "Whenever you're in trouble, call Charzard out. Other than a protector, he's also your friend. As long as you remember that, he'll forever remain by your side." I fixed my hat before I began to walk towards the exit.

"Thank you for your time, Red. We'll probably bump into you again in three days. Oh! My name is Momoko by the way." She bowed to me at the doorway. All I did in return was nod to both her and the kid. With that, I turned around and began to walk north.

* * *

**xxxThree Days Later xxx**

The woman and her son I met in Lavender Town got into a terrible incident. Well, Momoko, that is. Apparently on their way towards the next town, a dark-entity grabbed the woman and began ripping apart her stomach; eating away her insides as the boy was being protected by Charzard. He's been sent by authorities over to his father as they investigate the scenery.

The spirits in that town refuses to let go of those who become attached. Apparently Momoko seemed to be one of those.

They say it's an urban legend, but listen to me for when I say the spirits in that town are real.


End file.
